User blog:Krixby87/Mentioned Artifacts I found on the Warehouse 13 fanon wiki
This is a list of potential mentioned artifacts with unknown effects in the Warehouse 13 Fanfic RP Wiki (specifically this: http://warehouse13fanficrp.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Warehouse_13_Fanfiction_by_Wilesjeffery2152 Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate unknown dematerializing vase Jean Eugene Robert-Houdin's Top Hat-metamorphic artifact Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes: resurrection artifact Jack Kevorkian's Otoscope: suicide artifact Tod Sloan's Boots Chalres Martel's Stirrup- has something to do with making horses unusually fast Sir Robert de Shuland's Horse Rib Bone- has something to do with making horses unusually fast Jessie James' Saddle- has something to do with making horses unusually fast Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cathode Tube: causes electromagnetic disturbances Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds Diodorus Siculus's Slate Tommy Johnson's Guitar: evil thought-eminating artifact Saddam-Hussein's Beret: evil thought-eminating artifact Propellers from the Spirit of St. Louis: Claudia said it was boring John von Neumann's Abacus-brain cell-increasing artifact William James Sidis' Bookcase: brain cell-increasing artifact Mary 1st of England's Dress: anger-related artifact Preston Brooks' Cane: anger-related artifact Gugliemo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator Omphalos Stone: the stone that Kronos ate instead of Zeus. T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle Loukas Notara's Turban Hammer of Sucellus: a hammer owned by the Celtic god of creation Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel Raphael's Blank Canvas Voltaire's Cello Original Dorchester Pot O-yoroi armor Henry VIII of England's Wedding Ring: controlling artifact Joseph Stalin's Mustache Cream: controlling artifact John Langon Down's Hat: brain deactivation artifact Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza (Warehouse 13's hardest find) Boudica's Helmet: fire-related artifact Thomas Townsend Brown's Graviton-affects the earth's pull David Scott's Hammer and Feather: affects the earth's pull Galileo Galilee's Astrolabe: affects the gravity of different objects Thespis's Robes: can cause massive amounts of damage to theaters Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress Greek vase of Hephaestus: turns the holder into metal J. McCullough's Golf Ball: time travel-related artifact Thomas Jefferson's Wig: a fourth of July artifact Charles M. Shulz's Airbrush Massive Color Wheel: a non-touchable artifact Mandala tapestry William Lindenberg's Baby Shoes: artifact that deals in disappearing Joseph Force Crater's Gavel: artifact that deald in disappearing John Cabot's Map: artifact dealing in mass disappearances. Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet: artifact that deals indisappearing William Murdoch's Boiler Jimmie Rodger's Railbrake Lon Chaney Jr.'s Make-up Kit: werewolf-enabling artifact Harry Power's Wallet: deals in betrayal Bessus's Crucifix: dangerous artifact Mari Curie's Vial of Radium Salt: absorbs nuclear energy Alexander the Great's Ashes: controlling artifact Antipater's Helmet: controlling artifact Steel Girders from Warehouse 12. When used with Antipater's helmet and Alexander the Great's ashes, it allows the user to take control of Warehouse 13. Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes: Claudia says that the thing nearly beat her to death. Pere Fouettard's Whip: Claudia says that this is not an artifact to mess with if you are a naughty boy or girl. Nemean Lion Pelt Pot from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus A school of salmon (Artie stated that this entire school of salmon was an artifact) Ruins of the City of Atlantis Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion Jar of Peaches Magnifying glass Quartz chalice Box of Crayons (in Nick's Bag) Icarus's Chains Kay Kavus's Throne: a flying artifact. Effects unknown George Cayley's Coat: an artifact used to catch the throne Randolph Macoy's Spittoon: effects unknown, but the effects might be long-lasting. Polde Biblic's Tree Leaves Prokop Divi's Lightning Rod: used to power Warehouse 12 Osiris's Flail: resurrection artifact Ivory Tusk Spear: belonged to the elephant Hannibal was riding. Roman Candles Roll of Pennies: they were in the Great Depression and majorly caused it. Roas Parks' Bus Seat Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth: flight augmentation abilities, other effects unknown Nefertiti's Perfume: in the Ovoid quarantine Charles Babbage's Original Computer Davy Crockett's Racoon Skin Cap Harry Houdini's Wallet Clay Tablet Marcel Duchamp's Urinal Fountain Louis XIV's sundial Bill Murray's News Camera Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners: speak and ask the user if they want to see their acts. Effects unknown besides that. Fiorello la Guardia's Sledgehammer Ruyard Kipling's Rickshaw: runs by itself. Effects unkown beyond that. Firecrackers Luis Vuitton's Suitcase Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade: implied to create the effects of being hit by shrapnel. Sher Shah Suri's helmet I was wondering if everyone could make up effects for these artifacts and post them on this very wiki? That would be very awesome. Category:Blog posts